This invention relates to a burner igniter, and, more particularly, to a burner igniter of the gas pilot type, which itself is ignited by an electric spark.
In gas pilot light igniters for burners, it is important to have flame stability so that the pilot light flame will remain lit and also to project the flame of the igniter a substantial distance so that the igniter hardware can be positioned at a relatively remote position from the burner to reduce the heat from the burner applied to the igniter hardware and thereby prolong the life of the burner. In addition, it is important to be able to ignite the flame in the igniter and to reliably detect that the igniter is lit. The igniter of the present invention satisfactorily meets the above-described needs at a relatively low cost.